They Called It Riffgenta
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: My First ever published Patchard Fanfiction! I'm so excited! A little romantic tale of what the amazing Patricia Quinn and Richard O'Brien could have been like as a couple! (Of course in an alternate universe where they were not married to other people...) Anyway hope you enjoy this little romance fanfic between my two favorite actors :)
1. Only Co-stars

It was a long day at rehearsal. Longer than usual. It was a pretty rough day since it was tech week and all. It was in London durging 1973, that is. It began snowing unexpectedly that night, as the cast all departed home in their cars, a man caught his eye on a women standing nervously placing a call on the phone. He really liked the women, even crushing would be a better word. But didn't quite feel comfortable being so open with his co-stars. But as a gentleman, he decided to go see if the woman was alright. Walking up to her he felt a knot in his stomach. But tried to avoid being tongue tied and completely embarrassing himself. She set down the phone back to where it hung on the wall and sighed, bringing a hand to her face in worry.

"Patricia?" The man spoke. She turned around noticing her co-star.

"Oh, Richard..." She said

"Are you alright dear?" He asked politely

"I'm alright, it just seems I can't get a taxi with the snow and all..." She explained. He thought quickly.

"Oh don't worry Pat, would you like a ride to your home?" He offered

Her eyes shot open at the unexpected offer. Little did he know that her feelings were not very different than his.

"Oh umm, that would be wonderful, thank you Richard..." She smiled

"No worries, it's my pleasure." He said with a smile laying his hand on her shoulder guiding her outside. While his comment had made her blush like a teenager.


	2. The Car Ride

_~Sorry if their dialogue is not completely correct, I'm an American from California of all places, so it's difficult to completely paint out London for you all in their speech and atmosphere but please accept my effort! :) also note some facts in here are real for example Richard's inspiration for the play but most things are fictional in the story like locations and this whole storyline so... -(author, Michelle)~_

He led her out of the theater where they walked down the side walk for a small while.

"Definitely has been chilly lately." She laughed crossing her arms in response to the snowy night air.

"Yes, only a few months ago we were wishing for an air conditioning in the theatre..." __He said nervously, almost unsure of what to say around her.

But instead she laughed. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as good looking as someone like Tim, but there was something about Richard that was so charming and an essence of confidents that made her drawn to him.

"Pat?" He asked noticing she was just staring at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." She said quickly snapping out of it. _Oh my why did I do that?_ she thought nervously

He smiled at her, making her smile back as they looked away again.

"Umm, right this way..." He said pointing in the direction of his car that was under a heap of snow. He took out the keys and unlocked the passenger door, then opened it for her.

She got in the car, thankful to get warm since walking down the street in the frosty night. He opened the drivers door and sat down on the seat beside her. Rubbing his freezing hands together, he then started the car up and began to drive down the rode.

"Where to?" He asked

"Oh, just down this rode, make a left, then right..." She said as he drove down the long, dark, snow filled rode. It would be almost impossible to walk though that.

"So how'd you get the idea for a play like this? It's the most original thing I've ever seen." She asked breaking the ice.

"Well, see growing up I've always loved Rock and Roll and Science Fiction... And I loved the whole idea of Rock and Roll musicals... But I just thought how much better they could be with a broader storyline, so I went for it..." He explained

"But that song I sing in the play... The whole song, is absolutely brilliant..." She said

"It's only as brilliant as the actor makes it, but in that case there should be no problem at all." He smiled glancing at her.

Sitting so close to the man she had a crush on made her suddenly feel warm inside and her face began to heat up. Why was she so unreasonably coy around him?

"Thank you..." She finally said

"You make a wonderful Magenta/Trixie, and a beautiful one at that..." He said

"Oh stop, your just being too nice..." She laughed

"No I really mean it..." He chuckled, "I knew since the moment I saw you-" he stopped and changed his sentence, "you'd be the perfect person for the role..."

Their eyes met for a split second when he glanced over. Giving them a warm sensation.

Not very long later, they stopped in front of her apartment.

"I guess that's that, have a good night..." He smiled

"Oh no, come in for a while, for a tea or coffee." She offered

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Of course, it's freezing come in a moment..." She said. He stopped the car, accepting the offer. He opened the door and met her at the other side. He walked alongside her inside building with various doors. She opened a door to a flight of stairs.

"Just up on the next level..." She said as they but walked up the stairs. He stared at her shoes, admiring how she was such a professional in her high heels like she knew nothing else.

Of course she'd taken many boys to her apartment since college, some for romantic reasons and some not, but she felt proud of Richard unlike the rest, even if he was only a 'cast member friend'. She led him up the stairs to more doors and stopped at the third one. She took out a set of keys from her purse and opened the door to her apartment.


	3. Pat's Apartment

It was a very tiny place but well kept since she was at work most of the day. It had a small television, couch, bed, kitchen and dining room all crunched together in the same room as only one door led to a bathroom.

They walked in and hung their heavy coats on the coat rack by the entrance.

"Please, have a seat..." She said as he did so, "would you like something to drink?"

"A tea would be wonderful please."he said politely

"Of course." She smiled walking to a stove that was literally 9 feet away. She took a pot from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"So..." He said, "what do you like doing when your away from the theatre?" He asked

"Well, I'm not much of an interesting person... Usually I'm too exhausted to do anything once I get time off..." She laughed

"I can relate..." He laughed back.

"How often do you write things? I always see you scribbling down stuff during rehearsal..." She said

"Oh when ever I get an idea usually... And during rehearsal I just write down ideas and such of what to change in the next run of the show... They just offered to start up Rocky Horror in Los Angeles." He said

"Oh, well that's wonderful!" She said. "Same cast or different?"

"It depends on how this show does." He said

Eventually she came with the tea on a tray, handing him a cup.

"Thank you." He smiled as she sat down on the couch with her tea.

"You know..." She said as if an idea came to her, she set down her tea, "I feel like something stronger than tea, what about you?" She said

"Perhaps," he said setting the tea on the table and smiled.

"What would you like?" She smiled standing up and taking the tray.

"What ever you'd like is fine..." He said

She walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard again.

"I have some Champaign but it's not a very fancy one..." She said smiling

"That sounds wonderful..." He smiled back thinking how beautiful she looked each time she smiled at him.

She brought two glasses of Champaign back to the table as she handed him one.

"To Riffgenta..." He toasted

"What?" She laughed at him. "Who puts names together?"

"Just came to mind." He smirked

"Well then, to Riffgenta..." She laughed as they tapped their glasses of Champaign together and took a sip.

"The best 'brother' and... 'partner in crime'..." She laughed as Richard smirked, _There's more than that..._ He thought slyly. "...an usherette/domestic could ask for..." She smiled taking another sip of her drink.

Watching her drink it drove him crazy.

"What are you staring at?" She said flirtatiously

"I like to observe things..." He said in a suggestive but joking voice.

She laughed at him getting it was a joke but his hint of naughtiness was turning her on... A lot...

"Then get comfortable..." She said in a husky tone than laughed, not controlling herself, but then bit her lip nervously thinking she went overboard. He laughed finding her sarcastic naughtiness a turn on as well. He noticed her biting on her bottom lip nervously. Her signature red lips had always caught his eye, but not quite as they were right now. He thought her mouth looked brilliant.

She caught him staring at her lips and found herself blushing.

He looked away nervously but noticed. Which made him happy that he was at least flattering her.

After the whole bottle of Champaign had been drunk to the last sip, their conversation had verged into mindless chatter and uncontrollable laughing.

"We'd better be more quiet or the neighbors will complain!" She laughed

"You be quiet!" He teased back

"Make me!" She laughed

Before either of them could even respond, he found his lips pressed against hers. At first she was absolutely amazed. But with so much alcohol in them they couldn't even rationalize what was happening. All they knew is it felt good, and right.

After the brief moment, he came to an ounce of scene and pulled away feeling as if he was too pushy with her.

But in response, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and and pulled him back to her lips. Slowly pulling him on top of her as she laid back on the couch.

To both of their surprise even in a drunken state, neither pulled away and both remained calm and were actually quite enjoying it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she let out a small moan from the kiss.

They both came up from the kiss with a gasp of air. He looked into her green eyes that carried a crazy stare, a crazy stare that made his heart pound. She extended her arm backwards, and pulled at the chain of the lamp behind her.

 _~I know I'm going to drive you fellow Riffgenta/Cosmation/Patchard Fangirls insane. -M.~_


	4. The Morning After

Sometime in the middle of the night Richard awakened, shocked to see what had happened now sober. He carefully got up from from the side of the bed he awakened from and stood up. He got completely dressed again and looked at the woman he'd been crushing on since the moment he'd met. Had this become more than a crush now? He thought taking his jacket off the coat hanger. He didn't regret anything one bit, but was worried out of his mind about what she would think of him now. Could they ever still be friends after this? Were they meant to be more? What if she regretted this and they would always be awkward with each other? What if it affected their performance on stage? All the thoughts were taking over his mind. He took one last look of the peacefully sleeping woman and walked out the door into the snowy night.

The next morning, she woke up to the shock of last nights memories as well. _Why the hell did I do that to him?! He must be disgusted with me..._ She thought. No wonder he left... He probably thinks I do this with every man I meet... She thought as her eyes even felt heavy. Why did she care so much about loosing him? She didn't regret it for herself, as she admired him so much and her feelings were so strong. But feared what he thought of her now. She looked at the clock and it was just about time to get ready for work. She got up and put on a robe before she got up to make something to eat. She walked into the kitchen when her telephone rang. She walked over to the coffee table in the living room where she took the phone of of the cradle and answered it. Instead of her hopes of it being Richard, she was surprised for it to be an old romance instead.


	5. Going Back To The Theatre

A couple hours later, Richard made his way to work that morning in hopes of finding Patricia and explaining himself and the night before. But when he got inside the theatre people were rushing around like he'd never seen. He went into the directors office and asked him what all the fuss was about.

"It's Miss Quinn, she never showed to rehearsals this morning, we even placed calls to her house with no answer, and we need her for the opening number..." The director explained. It wasn't like Pat to EVER miss a rehearsal or performance, especially since tonight was opening night. Which worried Richard. "We need her here in an hour or I'll have no choice but to fire her..."

No, Richard thought, this is her big show, and she's too special not to be a part of this after so long... But instead of arguing with the director, he did something else.

"I could go check on her..." Richard said, "she's too good to loose this job, she's amazing at what she does, there must have been something really wrong for her to never show up..." Richard said

"I figured the same, but we must put the best interest of the whole cast before one actor... Unless you can find her..." He said

"Of course sir..." Richard said, "thank you..." Before rushing out the door.

He got in his car and drove to her apartment. Something must of happened, and was it all his fault?!... He thought with a horrible gut feeling.

He stopped the car and went to her apartment. He held his breath and knocked on the door. On the other side of the door, the knock made her jump. She walked slowly to the door and looked through the peep hole. Realizing it was Richard she took a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Thank god it's you..." She said hugging him. He was shocked but almost even more glad about her quick action, but was more worried than anything.

"Pat why didn't you show up to work today I was so worried!" His words slipped out hugging her in return.

"Richard..." She said as he noticed her face full of tears, then walking towards the couch. He walked in behind her and shut the door. She sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

"Pat, what's wrong?" He asked seriously but gently as he sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"It's so hard for me to say this..." She said

"You can tell me..." Richard said gently

"During college... I hooked up with too many boys those few years... and this man... He called me today, and said he saw us leaving the theatre last night..." She said looking away from him, "He told me not to go to the theatre today... Because I'd be risking too much... He said he wanted to 'talk to' who ever I was with last night..." She said turning her head back to him. "I'm sorry..." She said as he added up the story quickly, and what kind of guy the man was.

"Pat, that can't happen, why are you listening to this man?! And why would you risk your career over this?! He asked

"You don't know him Richard, he's horrible and... I... I... Love you too much to see you hurt..." She said looking deep into his blue eyes as a tear rolled down her face. He looked back in her green eyes as if he'd been wanting to here those words from her for the longest time. It was unapparent what came over him, but he found himself pressing his lips to hers. Her heart melted as if it were something she'd also been wanting for the longest time, because now she knew it was for real and not just the Champaign. It was the perfect. Slowly they parted lips.

"Pat, you must go to the theatre... You can't give this up, please..."

"Richard-"

"You're going." He said taking her hand and gently pulling her off the couch.

"Before I go I just want to ask you one thing..." She asked nervously

"Yes?" He asked as she unexpectedly kissed his lips sweetly. After another moment she laughed and pulled away.

"Have you always felt this way?" She asked. He smirked.

"Ever since I met you..."

"Ever since you sang Science Fiction/Double Feature to me, at the audition, I've been mezmorized by you..." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, as it became more intense this time. This time Patricia pulled away.

"We'd better get going..." She laughed as she was going to take this with courage

 _~it's not over yet people! Also note that I'm not having them call other people by names because I'm trying to centralize the story around them, I know who the director is but other people aren't really involved in the story. :) ! -M.~_


	6. Opening Night Fun

They got to the theatre quickly. As Richard opened the door for the both of them and they entered the building, everyone was relived to see her there. Then they saw Richard come in with her, they kept their mouths shut and smirks on their face as they went about their work. The director then came and greeted them.

"Miss Quinn, are you alright?!" He asked

"It's a long story, but I'm alright at the the moment, thanks to Richard here." She smiled taking his hand. The director noticed how they were acting around each other and connected the dots quickly. But it wasn't his business so he stayed out of it.

"Then please, come into my office and explain your tardiness." He said as the two followed.

Thankfully he understood, and told them not to worry and everything would be taken care of. Just to do their best with the show tonight.

They walked out of his office and went about their rehearsal, until it was nearly 7 and almost time for the show to begin.

The dressing room was a small crowded room. The cast was all getting made up in the same room with only 6 curtained stalls to change outfits. They sat together in a corner where eventually they came to do their makeup and Pat's hair.

She was in her pink usherettes costume with her hair all up in curlers when someone came to do her makeup.

"You look beautiful..." Richard said as he walked back over to her putting on his Riff Raff jacket.

She looked up and laughed at him. "Oh for goodness sakes, that wig..." She said looking as the funny looking blonde extensions that covered half of his head. "You look better without it!" She laughed

"Good because I don't like it much myself..." He chuckled, "but there's not much I can do about it." He smiled

"I'm just kidding dear, you look handsome..." She smirked

"In this old thing?!" He laughed

"Well I'm supposed to be getting into character..." She joked

"Very funny.." He said sarcastically.

"Usherette! 5 minutes to curtain!" The stage manager called

"Looks like it's your time..." Richard smiled

"Oh please, like I've never done this before..." She smirked at him as the makeup person did the final touches to her face. He chuckled at her expression. She got up from the seat as the makeup girl moved away and told her good luck.

"Care for an escort?" He smirked

"That would be lovely." She said as she walked beside him to the wings of the stage. A prop person ran up to her and handed her the tray.

"Ready?" Richard whispered to her

"As I'll ever be." She smiled at him.

The pair stayed in silence until the stage manager cued her to the stage.

He watched from the wing as she sang the opening song he remembered writing down on paper before so clearly.

She came practically skipping off the stage as the audience applauded.

She handed her microphone to the prop person who also took the tray. Richard pulled her aside to a back room where they could talk.

"You did amazing!" He whispered

"Thank you..." She whispered back as they kissed quickly.

"Miss Quinn, you've got to get into your Magenta costume-" the makeup lady said appearing in the doorway and stopped when she noticed the two so close.

"Getting into character I see..." She smirked, "meet me in the dressing room in two minutes." She winked shutting the door.

They looked at each other and laughed. Thank goodness it was only the silly makeup girl.

Later that night the show was ending, and Pat made her final stage appearance for the Science Fiction/Double Feature Reprise and the the whole casts curtain call. They all exited the stage as the audience went crazy over the show. After the cast party, full of drinks and toasts and laughing and chatting, make out sessions in corners of the room, loud rock and roll blasting in the room, drunk people dancing about the room, bottles crashing to the ground and loud, pointless screaming and cheering. At five in the morning they started to depart. And in reality, the man she feared was just a lying, jealous, loser she'd picked up after a college party years before and never even showed up that night. As the drunken people were all saying their goodbyes and exiting, Richard took Pat's hand and guided her to the side of the room. They were a bit tipsy but not as bad as the night before.

"Come to my house tonight... You know, just in case..." He smiled

"Oh sure, just in case!" She pouted and laughed

Suddenly Tim walked by carrying Nell bridal style and were laughing their heads off. Nell was drinking a beer and dropped the bottle on the ground as it crashed but was too drunk to care. It startled Pat and Richard who turned to see them.

"Nell what's this play done to you?!" Pat laughed

"What ever it's done to you!" She said slyly winking at them, "oh my Tim is the sweetest man, we're going to dinner tomorrow night!" Nell shouted drunkly obviously not able to know how loud she was talking.

Richard and Pat looked at each other laughing at Nell. They noticed she was also missing a high heel and Tim's hair was a mess.

Tim was also drinking a beer when he lifted up Nell again and made her giggle.

"You two probably won't even make it to dinner!" Tim said drunkly as Nell laughed at him. Although the other couple understood what he meant and laughed. _Yeah if someone wasn't even going to make it to the back seat..._ Richard an Pat thought as they looked at their friends and laughed.

"We better be going then!" Nell shouted as Tim carried her outside both cheering loudly for absolutely no reason.

"I think they rather liked the party..." Pat smirked at him.

Richard smirked back and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the theatre.

Maybe they still were a little confused of where this was supposed to go, but they didn't care. All they knew that being together now felt right. What ever happened in Richard's apartment that night, was due to if anything they were definitely people who acted on impulse and lived for the day. But who cares about normal relationships, when you're "Riffgenta" of all couples...

 _~The end! Hope my Riffgenta Monitors liked it! *wink wink -M.~_


End file.
